


My soul travels with you

by Sashaya



Series: Skyhold's Finest Men [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Trespasser (DLC), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adremen doesn’t stop him. His heart just breaks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soul travels with you

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest ŻoŻo allowed me to "use" her son a bit longer so here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: I just started playing DAI so some things may not make sense. Bear with me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters!_

_Please stay_ is what he has on the tip of his tongue, it’s what he swallows before he lets it spill. _Please don’t leave me_ is way too selfish to say it out-loud so he smiles, kisses Dorian and wishes him luck. Wishes him the best and more.

Dorian always says it’s difficult to love someone like Adremen, someone made for greater things but in this moment Adremen understands fully. He loves Dorian, it would be difficult not to, but right now it hurts, it pains him to see Dorian go. 

He can’t stop him, not when Dorian feels _right_ in his skin – he’s always been comfortable with himself and proud, oh so proud but this is different. This is important for Dorian, his way of showing himself and everyone he can be a hero, legend by himself.

He doesn’t need Adremen for that and it hurts on the most primal, selfish level. 

Adremen doesn’t stop him.

His heart just breaks.

 

*

 

Dorian’s absence is noticeable and it’s one of many reasons why Adremen stops spending time in the library or his own chambers. At least in the beginning, it’s too much because he rounds the corner and opens his mouth to share another story about Sera’s adventures or Cassandra’s awkward talks with Varric, and he stops suddenly because where his lover usually stood there’s emptiness now. 

It’s especially painful in his quarters because he keeps stumbling on Dorian’s things. He wonders if the mage left them on purpose (to _torment, tease_ him) or it was an honest mistake on his part.

Dorian never makes mistakes. 

Mornings are rough. They catch Adremen off-guard, when he’s still sleepy and content and Dorian visits his dreams, like a demon from the Fade tempting Adremen with sinful promises. 

Mornings are rough because Adremen turns in bed and whispers _Good morning, love_ to an empty pillow. It’s difficult to get up after that.

Days are better, when he can do something. He feels almost weightless, when he can go out and hunt, fight, when his mind is covered in bloodlust or survival. He feels guilty but oh, so easy, when he can’t think of Dorian.

Later, Adremen stands on the battlefield, bodies of bandits sprawled around him, and looks up. He closes his eyes and wishes for rain.

He whispers, _I miss you, darling_.

 

*

 

Nights aren’t so bad. Mostly because Bull and Varric drags him to the tavern. Adremen doesn’t necessary drink – he mostly doesn’t, clearly remembering his the light-headed one in the company – but he sings along and laughs. 

Nights feel weightless. 

 

*

 

When a courier arrives from Tevinter, Adremen is the first one to spot him and greet him. Somehow, he’s the first one to get his hands on the letters – to his ‘bodyguards’ chagrin.

Suddenly, the letters are everywhere, important missives lies on the floor and Adremen laughs and picks Cassandra up, spins her around, while she shouts and blushes. 

Suddenly, there’s life back in his eyes, there’s a smile full of hope and joy in his face. 

One letter lies open on the floor:

_Amatus,_  
_I will see you soon…_


End file.
